1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective helmets and more particularly, to an attachment means for an internal suspension padding within a low profile protective helmet.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The use of safety helmets (hard hats) in hazardous areas in industry and mines is widespread. Prior art helmets (referred herein as bulk helmets) are generally heavy and because the shell of the helmet is spaced an appreciable distance from the wearer's head, they are often unstable on the head. In addition, the bulk of these helmets seriously limit head movement by the wearer in the often confined space within the mine. A low profile helmet suitable for use in hazardous areas in industry and mines, say of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,951 ('951 patent), or other suitable low profile helmet available is known to overcome these disadvantages of the bulk helmets. The close fit of the low profile protective helmet minimizes the weight of the helmet itself, and provides excellent stability of the helmet on the head.
Technically, safety helmets are constructed of a hard outer shell of strong material, such as metal or plastic. The outer shell includes a crown support that covers the top of the wearer's head. A crown support or suspension padding (sometimes herein referred to as suspension liner), usually of straps, is secured within the shell and fits directly over the wearer's head. The suspension spaces the shell from the wearer's head so that impacts upon the shell are cushioned.
These suspension liners are primarily adopted for the bulk helmets and not immediately adaptable for the low profile protective helmet.
The present invention relates generally to a novel fastening means for appropriately securing prior art suspension liners to low profile protective helmets such as disclosed in the '951 patent. Specifically, the invention is concerned with a suspension means adaptable for use with these low profile helmets in order to stabilize the suspension liner with the low profile design.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.